U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,394 to Bull discloses an arrangement for providing a secure tie point using a lock to protect a surfboard from being stolen, by threading a cable or chain through the surfboard, attaching it around a solid object and locking it, similar to locking a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,374 to Brown discloses a cylindrical body attached to a surfboard with a frictionally engageable shaft having an eyelet for towing the surfboard behind a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,425 to Wilson discloses various arrangements for attaching a towing line to a surfboard, including a cam chock in FIG. 6 and a capstan and loop connection in FIG. 8. However, these types of connections might become detached if the towing line is pulled in certain directions.
None of these references provides a detachable fastening means that does not require attaching a device to the end of the leash, that would not become detached regardless of the direction in which the leash is pulled, and that can be mounted flush with the surface of a surfboard. Thus, there has long been a need for an anchor plug on a surfboard that allows easy attachment and detachment of a leash, without requiring tying or untying the leash to the surfboard, and yet retains the advantages of the anchor plugs currently being used.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for quickly and easily attaching and detaching a leash to a surfboard, rather than tying or untying the leash from an anchor plug with a stationary pin.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a means that is comparable in strength and reliability to an anchor plug using a stationary pin. It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a means that can be retrofitted to replace existing anchors.
It is a still further object to provide such a means that can be mounted flush with a surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to readily mount an anchor plug in a surfboard, or other waterboard of relatively hard material, in a manner that is simple and effective, yet will not destroy the operability of the moveable leash pin.
It is also an object of the present invention to be able to provide a releasable anchor plug in waterboards that are of relatively soft material, like Boogie Boards, in addition to surfboards and windsurfing boards, by connecting opposed portions of an anchor plug assembly extending from different surfaces of the board together.
These and other objects are achieved by a releasable anchor plug, comprising a housing having a leash cavity with a retractable leash pin spanning the leash cavity when the pin is in its extended position. Preferably, a locking means (such as a sliding snap with a lip that engages in a groove) for locking the leash pin in the extended position is provided. Preferably also, a locking hole for receiving the end of the leash pin is provided in the housing so that the leash pin extends into the locking hole when it is in the extended position, thereby supporting the leash pin on both sides of the leash cavity when it is in the extended position. A cover plate having spring fingers is preferably inserted into the cavity for the snap, with the cover plate covering the cavity and the spring fingers supporting the snap to retain the lip of the snap in the groove when locked. Preferably also, the housing has the same configuration as anchor plugs currently being used so that it can be retrofitted to existing surfboards.
To use the invention, a loop is formed in the leash and the leash is fastened simply by retracting the pin, passing the loop over the end of the retracted pin and into the leash cavity, and then extending the pin until it is received in the locking hole, thereby spanning the leash cavity and retaining the loop, thus ensuring positive and reliable attachment of the leash to the surfboard. To detach the leash, the leash pin is retracted to prevent the leash pin from spanning the leash cavity, thereby creating a space between the end of the leash pin and the housing; the loop is passed through this space.
The top of the anchor plug is preferably mounted flush to the deck of the surfboard, by drilling a hole slightly larger in diameter than the anchor plug itself and deep enough to accept the anchor plug, then cementing the plug to the surfboard with polyester resin.
The retractable leash pin preferably comprises stainless steel and is preferably attached to a snap that is mounted to slide between open and closed positions. Preferably also, locking means is provided to lock the snap (and therefore the leash pin) in he extended position to span the leash cavity. The relatively open design of the invention also allows easy cleaning by flushing with water.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of mounting an anchor plug for a leash within a waterboard having a first surface, the anchor plug having a cavity with a leash pin accessible therein, and a closed top covering the cavity, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Providing a hole in said waterboard, open to the first surface of the waterboard. (b) Supplying fluid but hardenable mounting material (e. g. resin) into the hole. (c) Inserting the anchor plug into the hole in contact with the fluid mounting material so that the closed top thereof is substantially flush with the first surface of the waterboard. (d) Causing the fluid mounting material to harden to positively hold the anchor plug in place in the hole. And (e) removing the closed top of the anchor plug to expose the cavity with leash pin accessible therein.
Step (e) is preferably practiced by abrading (e.g. grinding or sanding) or cutting the closed top off the anchor plug. There is also preferably the further step (f), between steps (c) and (d), of positively holding the anchor plug in place until the resin hardens; and step (f) is typically practiced by placing a piece of tape with pressure sensitive adhesive over the anchor plug, engaging both the anchor plug and the first surface of the waterboard until the mounting material hardens.
The anchor plug normally has depth guide projections thereon, and if so, step (c) is practiced so as to insert the anchor plug only up to the depth guide projections thereon, i.e. so that they are flush with the first surface of the surfboard. The anchor plug also typically has a pin simulating projection extending upwardly from the closed top thereof extending in alignment with the leash pin within the anchor plug, and then step (c) is practiced so as to align the pin simulating projection so that it has the same orientation as desired for the leash pin within the anchor plug.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an anchor plug for effective and simple installation into surfboards and the like is provided. The anchor plug comprises the following elements: A substantially cylindrical body element having a closed top, bottom, and sidewall. First and second cavities within said body, separated by an interior wall. A leash pin mounted for slidable movement in and with respect to the cavities, through an opening in the interior wall. An actuator mounted within the first cavity for effecting slidable movement of the leash pin. A recess in the second cavity for receiving the leash pin in a leash holding position. And an opening to each of the first and second cavities just below said closed top of the body element, allowing access to the actuator and to the leash pin within the second cavity.
The plug according to the invention also preferably further comprises indicating means on the top of the closed top of said body element, indicating the orientation of the leash pin within the body element. The indicating means typically comprises a protrusion having a simulated pin shape, and an orientation the same as the leash pin. The body is typically of hard plastic, and the closed top is integral with the sidewall and bottom, and can be removed only by cutting or grinding it away.
The invention also contemplate an anchor plug wherein the actuator includes a human-finger engageable element biased to a position extending through the top opening to the first cavity when the closed top is removed. The actuator preferably is of plastic material and includes a living hinge.
The invention also contemplates a waterboard having the following elements: A body having opposite first and second surfaces, and an anchor-plug receiving through-extending opening formed in the body, and extending between the first and second surfaces. An anchor plug disposed within the through-extending opening, the anchor plug comprising: a body element having a closed bottom and sidewall; first and second cavities within said body, separated by an interior wall; a leash pin mounted for slidable movement in and with respect to the cavities, through an opening in the interior wall; an actuator mounted within the first cavity for effecting slidable movement of the leash pin; a recess in the second cavity for receiving the leash pin in a leash holding position; a top opening to each of the first and second cavities allowing access to the actuator and to the leash pin within the second cavity from the waterboard body first surface; and a stem extending downwardly from the body bottom, the stem having surface manifestations. And a locking element, the locking element including a substantially planar portion, and projecting means having surface manifestations complementary to the surface manifestations on the stem. The locking element projecting means extends into the through extending opening from the waterboard second surface, and the surface manifestations on the locking element and anchor plug engage to hold the anchor plug securely within the waterboard opening even if a force is exerted thereon by a leash.
Preferably, the surface manifestations comprise external threading on the stem, and internal threading within the projecting means, or like elements that will not detach easily, such as a linear ratchet arrangement, elongated projection and groove, press fit surfaces, or the like. The substantially planar portion may comprise a disc, and the locking element and anchor plug are preferably substantially flush with the first and second surfaces, not projecting any substantial distance thereabove.